Heated plastic parisons are typically introduced into a blow mould, which forms a hollow space which serves for expansion of the plastic parisons to form plastic containers. Within this hollow space, the plastic parisons are usually supplied with blown air against an inner wall of the blow mould parts. The inner wall has a contour of the plastic containers to be produced.